User talk:Keeva57
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Keeva57 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 11:14, March 28, 2010 Awards!!! Hello, I gave you awards and great job!!! But please next time you request an award, Sign your name at the bottom of the page with the following. ~~~~. It will provide a link to your page so people can find you. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 20:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) a sig huh? well, if you ask Fingernails who's link you can find on my talk page, he/she can help you, F is a wiz at that stuff! allthough if you tell me what you want i could attempt one, i know the code, i just can't do images like Kmanwing's who you can also see on my page. just tell me when you know what you want! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Signature Sure, I love doing it. What type were you looking for? Fingernails 18:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you can have something like... :*This is an example :*This is an example :*This is an example :*This is an example :*This is an example :These are just some fonts I remember off the top of my head. And of course you can choose any color. Fingernails 18:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I usually only check my talk page, not my comments. No, it doesn't have to be of your username. Fingernails 21:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hello, I put your award on your page and congrats!!! Keep up the good work!!! Now please remember to sign your posts with the following ~~~~ it will create a direct link to your user page! (talk) 18:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) um... why did you do that? that's a little mean. ♥Luna/Bella♥ okay, now you're confusing me, first: why did you vandal my talk page with "boo" and rewrite someone's comment, and two: you just copied my info box. what are you doing extacly? ♥Luna/Bella♥ oh okay. sorry i was being mean! i hate being mean to friends! so how are you? and your info box is fine, it just seemed so simalar. ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'm okay, and your info box is fine! really! i just thought it was so simalar. it's fine really! it is your's anyways, do what you want with it! i'm just chatting with some friends. are you okay? i'm not feeling well either actually...but i haven't ate much today... ♥Luna/Bella♥ aw...hope you get better really soon! i'm wrting a story line for a friend, it's like a game. but i think i have to go now, i guess i'll talk to you later. bye! get better really, really soon! ♥Luna/Bella♥ ewwo! how are you today? ♥Luna/Bella♥ sorry, didn't think to check the comment... i'm just talking and looking up pics. check this out! http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3209/3019196064_339bd7c0c8.jpg cool huh? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i gotta go, be back in a bit. sorry! ♥Luna/Bella♥ h, sorry. it was the merman of birdcage-something-i-can't-remember. how are oy feeling? ♥Luna/Bella♥ heyy x hey, wuu2? how are you? i take it you've got your page back then?? well done for gettin all your awards btw x E.Lawlor 11:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) My Page look i made that page because i wanted to and that was the things i found out right so leave it! i worked hard to do that page and its not easy so stop sending nasty comments!!!! ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 14:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ok ok sorry about the misunderstanding, its just because i got the info from the internet and that was what it came up about new moon so thats what i called the page, can we forget it?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 14:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) mates x ok cool i dont like falling out with you x btw you should really try to sign ur name after you send a message lol, ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 14:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) your page btw i take it you got your page back from it being deleted?? :S Signature Sure. Do you have a specific font you like and what color? Fingernails 12:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki hey jossy its me again x btw you know on the page where you ask for awards you wrote that you told me about wiki but you never 'coz i already knew, but i dont mind coz i want you to get the award x :) ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 15:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) TP Award Hello, I gave you your award; Keep up the good work! But remember to leave the break between the awards, a special award is given when you get all four special awards!!! (talk) 16:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't give out awards. As you may already know, Kmanwing is the one who gives them out. Just be patient after you make a request and he will get to it. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Your signature Well, what font would you like and what color? Fingernails 17:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I see your other message, one sec. Fingernails 17:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: How's this? To get it, go to and scroll down to the signature section. In the longer box, copy and paste this code into it... |Keeva57 (talk)}} ::Next, check that little box underneath it, scroll down and click "save". Fingernails 17:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry hii nm just made a new page i got inspiration from you because you made the why was twilight made i made why was new moon made is that ok?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 17:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Do you wanna be friends? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100402030538/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 18:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm awsome!!! i've been talking to Erin! she's so cool! so are you really a real vampyre like Erin too? i thought everyone was just playing along with the twi-stuff! ♥Luna/Bella♥ wow! this is great! now i have another vampyre friend! i'm one too!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ (haha! immortal...) i'm okay but every morning i wake up with a stomachache. how about you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ being: #boring #insane #listening to music #and talking to Erin. #and Fingernails. You? and lookie! Pretty song to help you feel better! ♥Luna/Bella♥ fine, i guess it's like i get hungry in the 10 hours i sleep or something...idk. maybe i need blood. (so not joking, i've never had it and i'm almost too desprate for some.) i have to go, my mom and i are going to cook and bake for tomorrow. i'll try to get on in about an hour or two though! sorry i have to go now. byes! ♥Luna/Bella♥ 100 Great job! I've given you your award, so keep up the great work!!! (talk) 20:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hellos Nothing much, just taking it easy. You? Fingernails 20:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) She's ba-ack! hey! i'm back! ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! you aren't crazy! unless you took "crazy" as a complament like i do. and how so? ♥Luna/Bella♥ you said i was like your sister, Erin, right? i was asking how was i like her. ♥Luna/Bella♥ oh! ahaha! yeah we are! oh! i have to go!!! i hate leaving!!! i guess i'll come back later, i'm sorry!!! bye. ♥Luna/Bella♥ 2 new pages Hello, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but you havent earned the award yet. "why Stephenie Meyer created Twilight" really belongs in a blog format because the information is already availible on the Twilight page. Also the "Vampire Index" page already existed! I'm really sorry but I applaud your initiative, and keep up the good work. (talk) 22:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) hey, sorry i had to keep leaving, but i'm back now and i think i won't be laeving for a bit. so what do you want to talk about? ♥Luna/Bella♥ hmm...bloo-ah! i don't really know...pascha's tomorrow! blah...what's your fave vampire movie aside from twilight? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i agree, it's hard to watch a vampire movie without being insulted isn't it? i think it would also be IWTV but i also love the Underworld series. your turn! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Yes Yea I asked you that a while ago but yea http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100402030538/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 23:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yea im turnin 11 on the 29th I'm from sunny Southern California (trying to sparkle) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100402030538/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 23:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) in fictional or rl? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100402030538/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 23:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) human but im kinda vamp since i love blood but in fictional ima full vamp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100402030538/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] 23:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) really? cool! we can add each other to our userpages as sisters! is that okay? i always have to ask before i do almost anythting... ♥Luna/Bella♥ yeah! that's great! ♥Luna/Bella♥ oh, you're too sweet! thank you! and i hope it's okay to put your real name in my info box, is it? i also put a link to you, but it's not up yet, i wanted to ask about your name first. ♥Luna/Bella♥ you're welcome!!! it is now up! and...no. my parents don't allow Email so no MSM...i don't think...if it doesn't use email i could download it but i would have to look it up first. i'll tell you if i do. so,...if you could be a farie or a pixie which would you be? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Friendship award You've already asked that question and I've already told you what you should do. Please have them attest to your invite and I'll be more than happy to give you your award. :) (talk) 00:17, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :You osted that you wanted the award twice (so I erased the duplicate message and left the origional) and just have your friend post on the award page (under your section) that you invited them, then the award will be yours!!! (Sorry to be so fussy, but without all this everyone would just have any award with any claim.) (talk) 00:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) yes yeah sure ill help but can you help me and make jessica a wikia but ill tell her not to use it, 'coz i want my friendship award too LOL x nd ill go on the award page and say you made mine for me x write back, go on msnnd ill tell you jesscas details (if you'll help) xx ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 10:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Write Back plz x ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 10:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Go On Msn Please ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 10:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Well, sure we can be friends. I like your user page, has some great pictures. I especially like the one that has the characters and the animals that represent them, lol. LuckyTimothy 16:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Pretty good. Just messing around til I have to go study. How are you? LuckyTimothy 16:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC)